Daily Quests: Silvie's Mine
(Renamed Daily Errands after the May 2018 game update) Each NPC offers randomized tasks that can be completed every day. You may complete each NPC's quests up to seven times a day. There are generally 4 paths/options to completing quests: *Successful completion: You will gain affection from the NPC and earn potatoes as well as a conecake corresponding with their personality. *Stating you'll be back: Lets you leave to work on the quest (pauses quest). *Give a negative response: You will lose affection and get no reward. *Canceling the quest: No change, but it will still count towards your daily quest limit. If the quest says to find an item for the NPC, you will lose that item when you complete the quest. This no longer applies to pets. Note: Wording is not exact - it is edited for space. Nigel's Daily Errands * Equip your pet with the totem corresponding with your class's stat advantage. ** Do I look more stat with my pet's help now? ''= 300 + 3 ** ''I just bought an item from the market instead, less effort! = -3 * Solve 3 riddles in Adventuring. ** Leave to put on a new outfit for that, fashion first! ''= -3 ** ''I traveled far and met lots of new people! ''= 300 + 3 * '''Play Silvie's Artifacts thrice.' ** Show Nigel what you were able to find. ''= 600 + 3 ** ''Here's 300 potatoes, go buy yourself a book on artifact identification. ''= -3 * '''Give Nigel an armour item.' ** Give Nigel an armor item. ''= 300 + 3 ** ''Give Nigel something more fashionable than armor. = -3 Cairn's Daily Errands * Complete either one Daily Bonus Task, one Daily Errand Quest, OR complete one Trades Market transaction! '(it doesn't matter how many are completed) ** ''I did it! I managed to get something done. = 300 + 3 ** I got distracted and went adventuring mindlessly instead. = -3 * '''Give Cairn a reflective item. ** How about this item? = 300 + 3 ** What about this food item instead? = -3 * Play Silvie's Artifacts twice. ** Alright, I've done it! = 300 + 3 ** Here's 400 potatoes, go buy yourself some gems instead. ''= -3 * '''Equip a totem to your pet twice.' * Alright, I equipped two totems to my pet. = 300 + 3 * They looked hungry, so I fed them instead. ''= -3 Marvel's Daily Errands * '''Set up a trade lot of any kind.' ** I did it, I set up a trade! = ''300 + 3 ** ''I just couldn't resist spinning those chance machines... = -3 * Play Silvie's Artifacts twice. ** I've collected your gems! = 300 '' + 3'' ** Oops, I got distracted from adventuring, now I'm tired. = -3 * Give Marvel something made of metal. ** I think I might have what you need... = 400 + 3 ** Would this piece of clothing work instead? = -3 * Equip a pet with a totem. ** How about this totem? = 300 + 3 ** Hey, check out my new outfit instead. = -3 Thomas & Pascal's Daily Errands * Post 2 comments on pet profiles. ** Okay, I left 2 comments on pet profiles! = 300 '' + 3'' * Give Pascal a shiny item. ** Sure, I'll trade you one of my items! = 300 + 3 ** No thanks, I just sold an item to someone else for more than that. = -3 * Raise your pet's affection by 7 points. ** I've bonded with my pet! = ''300 + 3 ** ''Look at the totem that I gave to my pet! They look pretty happy, right? = -3 * Solve 3 riddles in Adventuring. ** I've answered my 3 riddles! = 300 + 3 Visindy's Daily Errands * Spin Idra's Chance Machine. ** Yes, I spun Idra's shop once! = ''300 + 3 ** ''I prefer Marvel's shop, so I spun that instead. = -3 * Idra has a store...? I've never seen it. ** Complete one of Idra's daily errands. *** I did it, Idra likes me a bit more now! = ''300 + 3 *** ''Sorry, I tried to help but ended up making Idra mad instead... = -3 * Play Silvie's Artifacts once. ** All sorted! You've got quite a nice haul. = ''300 + 3 ** ''You're on your own. I went to go play with Nigel instead. -3 * Show Visindy a quaint pet from Three's Forest. ** My pet's here with me now! = ''300 + 3 ** ''Take a look at my nice pet! = -3 * Give Visindy an interesting item from Three's Forest. ** I might have something, let me rummage around. = ''300 + 3 ** ''Why don't you just play with one of these mundane items I have? = -3 Idra's Daily Errands * Give Idra a trinket that won't rot. ** I'm sure I have something in here! = ''300 + 3 ** ''How about this perishable food? = -3 * Equip your active pet with a totem and make sure it has at least 5 comprehension. ** Will this work? = ''300 + 3 ** ''I went to mine more gems with Silvie's Artifacts, haha. ''= -3 * '''Complete one of Visindy's daily errands.' ** I visited Visindy and we played together! = ''300 + 3 ** ''Actually, I bullied Visindy by accident. = -3 * 'Find two different items for Idra's home improvement project. '(This may be a new quest or only available if you have high (over 400?) affection) ** Since it's night-time, maybe these items. = 600 + 3 ** Since it's day time, maybe things from this pile of stuff here! = 600 + 3 ** No, listen, these weird items would look better in your cave. = -3 Site Navigation Category:Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Silvie's Mine